Sweetheart Challenge: A Heartfelt Proposal
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: Abby is working in her lab when Ziva walks in with somethin to analyze. A surpise character shows up. This is a answer to Theoretical's Sweetheart Challenge. [ONE SHOT]


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS and NECCO Sweethearts. I'm just answering Theoretical's Sweethearts challenge. 

I'm sitting here doing the very things I love. Forensic science, listening to my music, and drinking my Caff-Pow. I'm analyzing a critical piece of evidence when she has to come in.

"Hello, Abby."

"Hey, Ziva." I notice she is carrying something.

"McGee was tied into doing something for Gibbs and he asked me to give you this." She said before handed me a sheet of paper with those cheesy candy hearts glued on it.

Dear the ONE I LOVE,

You are more then MY PAL. You are MY LOVE. Most people say TRUE LOVE is hard to find. When I first saw you I thought you were an ANGEL. Every moment with you is like a DREAM. Gibbs told me that I better WISE UP and stop second guessing myself. YOU'RE NICE, SASSY, and VERY SEXY. Over the past few years I realized how much I WANT YOU. I HOPE you want to be MY GIRL FOREVER. Abby, will you MARRY ME?

I look up with tears in my eyes. Instead of seeing Ziva in front of me I see him in front me kneeling with a very beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes!" I say just before he puts the ring on my finger. Then I heard clapping. I find Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Ducky and Director Sheppard. Each one of them smiling except for Gibbs. He's just doing his trademark smirk.

"About time, Probie."

"Congratulations Abby." said Ziva.

"I'm glad at least one NCIS couple is going to be married." said Director Sheppard before Gibbs shoots her a glare. I'm sort of curious why that is.

"I am glad you have finally have somebody to settle down with. I do worry about you, Abigail."

"I know, Ducky."

"Alright. We need to get back to work." said Gibbs.

"Yes, Sir." I reply with a salute which causes him to inwardly flinch. As everybody is filing out of my lab the man I see as my father grabs my fiancee and whispers something. McGee returns to my side as Gibbs leaves.

"What did the boss-man say?" I wrap my arms around the man I love as he did the same.

"I have ten minutes before he drags me up there." He kisses me for the first time since he proposed. I want to stay this way forever but there is something I have to ask.

"Why did you use Necco Sweetharts to propose?""

"Well was a challenge to find a new way to pop the question. And to answer the question I know that is forming in your mind. I trusted her more then Tony not to eat them." We kiss for a few minutes more before Tim has to leave. I can't believe I'm getting married. This is probably the greatest day of my life. I have to think of someone to be my maid of honor. It would have been Kate, but, now she's dead. I can't help to think about her. All I want to do is cry.

"Kate, I wish you were here to see this."

"But I am." I turn around to see her. I can't believe I still see her as I did back when she first died.

"Oh my god, Kate." I desperately want to hug her but I know I can't.

"I'm so happy for you, Abby."

"I know, but, I wish you were alive to see this."

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I didn't see McGee propose." She said while looking at the note.

"Pretty sweet of him, isn't it?"

"Well it is like him."

"Yes it is."

"Abby, why don't you ask her?"

"Ask who?"

"You already know who. McGee was debating about this for months. She just gave him the final push he needed." Kate said pointing at my lab door. I look at it to see Ziva enter the room. I turn back to Kate to see that she's gone.

"Abby, Gibbs wants to know if that analysis is done."

"Almost. Umm, Ziva, I was wondering at the wedding if you want to be my maid of honor?" I can tell she was shocked.

"Abby, it would be my pleasure. May I ask why?"

"Because you convinced Tim to propose."

"I told McGee that he shouldn't mention talking to me."

"He didn't. I just have a feeling you gave him that last push to get him over the top. Thank you." I said as the report came up and I handed it to her.

"You're welcome." She said before leaving me to my work.


End file.
